Forbidden Love
by a2cul
Summary: This story is how inutaisho and izayoi met.
1. Arranged Marriage

It all started when Izayoi turned 18, her father thought it was time for her to get married. It wouldn't be hard to choose a

husband because they were all pretty cute and most of the men in the village already had a crush on her. I mean who

wouldn't she was beautiful, talented, kind, and a bit shy (but that changes). But, none of her suitors had that connection

with her, love to Izayoi was when you are able to feel it from deep in your heart and you get lost in their eyes. What was

she suppose to tell her father.

Izayoi was in the garden thinking about the marriage that would have to happen sooner or later even if her father had to

choose a suitor for her.

"Izayoi" her father called. "Coming" she answered. She quickly went inside the mansion and went to her fathers study. The

study was down a great hall at the end. "Yes father" she said entering with a knock. "Izayoi have you found a suitor you

wish to marry?" he asked. "No father…." "My dear the wedding is in month." "I know father but I have no feelings for any of

the men in the village." "I'm sure you will find someone Izayoi…..Just like your mother and I found each other." "Well I'll

probably end up like her.DEAD.If I marry any of those men." "Izayoi don't say that I'm sure any of those men would keep you  
safe." Izayoi just sighed. "Well, what do you think of Takemaru?" "Why?" "Well he asked for your hand in marriage."

"Takemaru? B-But I only consider Takemaru as a good friend, we've always been since we were young. I will not marry him

or any of the men in the village, unless I do find my true love there." "That's the spirit now you think about Takemaru." "But

I've already told…"Her father already left the room.

She sighed knowing she wouldn't find her true love where she was so she decided she should go to the village up west that  
was ruled by the Demon Lord of the West. That would mean crossing the border of the western territory.


	2. Western Lands

Izayoi awoke the next morning and hurried to tell her father of where she was going. He agreed and she started packing. Knowing she only had a month, she hurried. As her belongings were loaded into the carriage(which was quite luxurious) her father told her "Good Luck" and she waited until their departure. She had one of her hand maidens accompany her on her trip and to men who were trained fighters. It should take about 2 days to get to the western border.

She watched the sunset and how beautiful it was. Orange, red, yellow, and a hint of purple spilled across the sky, making it shimmer.

The two days went by really quick. There they were at the western border about to cross. The two guards that stood watch let us pass knowing we were upper class and meant no harm. Traveling down to the villages of the west I noticed how peaceful it was. I mean being ruled by a powerful demon why would they not be safe.

She looked at the magnificent castle that lay upon the hill way above the rest of the village. It was Huge!! Probably 5 times bigger than her mansion. The stairs that trailed up to it from the bottom of the hill made it look like a palace fit for a god. Still staring and admiring the beauty of the castle and the western lands. While the carriage went through the village people stopped to admire the carriages beauty and the women inside. The carriage came to a stop and she snapped back to reality. Seeing the crowd that had gathered around to see and possibly meet the beauty herself.

They had stopped right in front of a big mansion almost the size of her own. She walked out trying to ignore the crowd that stood in awe before her(she liked it when people admired her beauty and stared in awe but after 8 years of doing so it gets irritating) and went inside to get settled in. Once she settled in she decided it would be best to get started on her mission.

Inside the marvelous castle sat Lord Inutaisho of the Western Lands on his throne(His first name is Toga). He had long wavy silver hair that must be long because even in a high ponytail it was right at his hips with chopsticks at the hair band. He had a white kimono on with silver spiked armor that went loosely around both his shoulders and across his chest so it was connected (it was some how attached to the kimono), black puffy pants with a red and purple tipped sash at his waist(plus tensaga, tetsaiga, and souunga) and tight black shoes. He also had two fluffies that looked like two tails but not really tails, hanging from his shoulders; they were connected at the top so they stayed together. He had two magenta jagged stripes on both cheeks and a blue backwards crescent moon in the center of his forehead, he also had gold eyes.

He was listening to one of the elders from his kingdom as they explained to him the appearance of a Dragon Youkai by the border line.

To his right sat his son Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru had long straight silver/white hair that went just above the backs of his knees. He wore a kimono similar to his fathers except it had red geometric shapes and the silver spiked armor was only on his right shoulder and across his chest. He also had black puffy pants with a yellow sash with blue stripes at his waist and tight black 

shoes. He had two straight magenta stripes on each cheek, a backwards crescent moon on his forehead, and gold eyes. He only had one fluffy, which was on his left shoulder.

Both Lord Toga and Prince Sesshomaru were both very handsome Youkai's.

Lord Toga wondered what the Dragon Youkai wants by disrupting the peace and just in case it crossed the border he was going to be prepared. As that elder finished with the report. Another elder stood and informed them that he had a quite noble and rich visitor in his kingdom.

"Hmm……I wonder what business they have in my kingdom." Stated Lord Toga. "Have them informed that I will be paying them a visit tomorrow morning." "Yes, Milord" the elders replied in unison and left to do so.

"Father, what do you think the Dragon Youkai wants." Sesshomaru asked rather coldly. "I'm not to sure but we will find out sooner or later." The Toga responded and with that they both left to take care of their business for the evening.



**SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER. SHOWS HOW SLOW I AM.HEHEHE.HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR.THANK YOU **_**INUYASHAFREAK **_**AND **_**ANGELFIRE85**_** FOR THE REVIEWS AND IDEAS!! ******


	3. The Meeting

The next morning Izayoi and the others were preparing for a visit from Lord Taisho. Izayoi wore her best kimono. She was a bit nervous about meeting the Great Lord. "I wonder what Lord Taisho looks like." Izayoi said to her hand maiden Sophie. "Well milady, I heard he is quite the eye catcher, along with his son." Sophie stated. They both giggled and continued talking about what the Great Lord might look like. When they suddenly heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see one of the guards. "Sorry for the interruption milady, but Lord Taisho has arrived." He stated and bowed. Izayoi nodded back and with that the two maidens followed the guard.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Toga arrived at the mansion the noble and rich visitor was staying in. When he was done here he would meet Sesshomaru by the border to see to the dragon youkai situation. When he came entered the court yard he was greeted by the guards and servants there. He was then led to a sitting room where he was to meet the "Lady" as he was informed by the servants. Thinking to himself about the dragon youkai, he was interrupted from his thoughts when a guard came in with two maidens in tow. He then stood and they exchanged bows.

"Lord Taisho of the western lands, this is Lady Izayoi daughter of Lee Miyagi." Izayoi smiled. He looked at her. She was very beautiful.

Her hair was black and silky and flowed all the way down to her thighs. She wore a blood red kimono that had white cherry blossoms on it. Her kimono was long and flowed on the ground behind her, the sleeves were long (you know the usual kimono sleeves). Her eyes were a soft brown and she wore red lipstick.

"Pleased to meet you. So you are the daughter of Lee Miyagi.hmm." He stated after admiring her beauty.

"You know my father?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes. He came to the west to sign a treaty awhile back." He replied.

"Oh…." Izayoi said.

"So, what brings you to my western lands?" He asked

"Well……. I am here to find a husband; none of the men back home were to my liking." She replied.

"I see." Was all he said.

Here to find a husband. Hhmmm….. I wonder why her father is in a rush to have her married I mean she's so young.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"18 my lord" Izayoi replied.

"Hmm…"Was his reply.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Lady Izayoi, but I have to go tend to something important that has come up." He said and stood.

They bowed and the guard escorted him to the courtyard.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When he had left the room Izayoi relaxed a bit and couldn't believe how handsome he was. He looked better than she imagined. She jumped a little when Sophie asked "Are you alright milady you are being awfully quiet and have been standing there in a daze for some time?"

"Oh I hadn't realized how long I have been standing and being dazed." She blushed a little, for all that time she was thinking of how handsome the Lord was.

"Milady you are blushing……… were you thinking of Lord Taisho?" She said with a smile.

Izayoi blushed even more.

"Sophie we should start heading down to the village now." Izayoi said embarrassed about what Sophie had said.

"Of course milady." Sophie replied still smiling.

They both stood and went to inform the guards that they were headed to the village.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Once Toga fully exited the gates he dashed towards the forest running fast towards the border of his lands to meet Sesshomaru.

A very beautiful human, forced to wed at so young. She said she hadn't found any men to her liking back at her home. How strange I'm sure there must have been good looking men that were worthy enough seeing how rich she is, she must live in a wealthy village.

Still pondering on those thoughts of Lady Izayoi he reached the border line of the west and there stood Sesshomaru waiting.

"Father, one of the guards is missing." Sesshomaru sated.

"Hhmm….." was Toga's reply.

"We must find out what the Youkai wants. It's probably behind this." He stated rather coldly.

"My son your statement seems to be true, the scent of a youkai lingers all over." Toga said.

"Sesshomaru, we must guard the border." He said.

"Yes father." Sesshomaru said and with that walked right past his father to patrol. Toga sighed his son was so cold at times; he wondered how Sesshomaru would be when he took his place as ruler of the western lands. Since the lands border was a circle they would eventually cross paths.



**HOW'S THE STORY SO FAR **_**GOOD**_**? PLEASE REVIEW.THANX!! XOXOXO**


	4. The Village

Izayoi and Sophie headed towards the nearest village. Today Izayoi would try and find a husband. The village they were at was made of humans. Close to the castle was a separate village for the demons living within the western lands. They helped protect the west when under attack by other demons who were trying to take over.

As they entered the human village a lot of the people started whispering saying, _"Look it's the princess from some village outside the western lands.", "I heard she got a visit from Lord Taisho." _She sighed and continued walking and looking at the different displays and stands with jewelry and kimono's, and makeup. They stopped at a tea shop for lunch. The men in the tea shop were staring at her and whispered to each other. She blushed a barely noticeable shade of pink, for these men were much better looking then the ones at home. As their tea was being served one of the men came up to them. "New around here?" he asked. "Yes, were just visiting."Izayoi answered.

"I see, what is your name beautiful?"

"Izayoi and this is Sophie" she pointed to Sophie "and your name is?"

"I'm Hugo, so you're just visiting? Why not stay I'll keep you company." He ran his hand up her leg.

He started to rub her thigh.

Seeing what that man was doing to Izayoi, Sophie grabbed her hand and they left the tea shop.

"Wait come back!!"Yelled Hugo seeing them leave.

They rushed through the village.

"MEN!! No matter where I go they are all pigs!!"Izayoi yelled snapping back into reality.

"I know Milady, but they might not all be like that. I was talking to some of the women at the stands when you were trying on jewelry and they said to stay away from the soldiers, they are flirts and will do anything to get in your pants. That Hugo guy was a soldier…." Sophie stated.

"Maybe your right."

They arrived back at the mansion.

"Are you coming in Lady Izayoi?" asked Sophie, seeing that she stopped.

"I want to take a breather; I am going for a stroll in the forest."

"But, Milady there are demons."

"Remember Sophie this land is under the protection of Lord Taisho there is no need to worry, I'm sure he wouldn't allow the demons to harm any of his people or visitors."

"Your right Milady, I'm just so used to the demons at home." Sophie shivered. The demons back at their village caused a blood bath a while back until they signed the treaty with Lord Taisho where he would keep his demons under control.

With that Izayoi vanished in the woods.



**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, SCHOOL STARTED AND ALGEBRA IS PRETTY HARD.HEY IM JUST A 8****TH**** GRADER.SO PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPIE WILL HAVE INU TAISHO IN IT, NO WORRIES.THANX FOR THE REVIEWS.XOXOXOXOXOXOXO **


End file.
